


Clear As Yesterday

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Series: History In Moments [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you think happened the first time the signless saw a vision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear As Yesterday

   "Mommy? " , asked the signless little troll who had not too long ago shed his wriggler skin and gained his grub scars as a result.

   "What is it darling?", replied his mother. Though trolls don't usually have mothers. She was tending to his bleeding, afraid his unique blood color was succeptible to anything dangerous.

   "Why do you look different whenever I close my eyes?"

   The older troll paused, then took her son's face in her hands and said, "Are you feeling woozy? Is there anything wrong with your thinkpan or your scars?", she fretted, looking over his face for paleness.

   "Mooom, I'm serious! You look different when I close my eyes. ", he said, becoming irritated that she didn't get what he meant.

   The Dolorosa stared at her child for a good long while, "Well of course I do, you can't even see me." ,she said, thinking she just had a slightly dull wriggler and noting she may need to explain more than she thought.

   "No, mom, I **can** see you, but you look so different, so I wanna know why.", he said crossing his arms over his chest impatiently, then wincing as his skin pulled at his scars. 

   Now his mother was completely lost. But she quickly focused her attention back onto the fresh slashes in his sides. "What do you mean sweetie?", she asked, deciding she wanted to know the full extent of whatever it was that was going on.

   The young troll sighed, not understanding why he was having to explain such a simple thing to a grown up. "When you close your eyes, you see people and places and things, and lately I've been seeing you, but you look alot different.", he explained, rolling his eyes.

   "Uh-huh, " said his mother, wanting to get as much information as possible before telling him he was delusional. 

   "You have long, pretty hair, and you're always wearing a different dress, but most of the time you wear a long black one with your sign sewn really big across the hems. You also have a bunch of swirly tatoos. And you don't call me  _swee-_  tie, you call me _Kan-_ ny."

   The Dolorosa suddenly stopped. "You mean I gave you a name?", She had been wondering for quite a while what to name him, and it seemed like he had named himself. 

   "You didn't give it to me, I always had it. But everybody else calls me Kan- _kri,_ so I guess you gave me a nickname.", he continued, completely forgetting his previous annoyance. 

   Just then, his mother stopped him,"Who is everyone else?"

   Kankri supposed all trolls must see different things, so he continued, becoming excited, "I don't know all their names, and they keep talking about other trolls, like we're friends with more people than I've seen yet. But along with you, there's a colbalt-blooded girl with a really cool left eye, her neighbour, a blueblood, who I think likes horses or something, a turquoise blooded girl who rides a four wheeled device and can beat everyone at video games, and a mustard blood who has alot of really cool powers. Oh, wait! I do remember your name. It's Porrim."

   The Dolorosa was stunned, how did he know about the caste system? Not only that, but how did he know her first name?

   Kankri glanced over at his mother who had appearently finished her checkup and was now looking at him with a concerned, bewildered look.

   "Honey, I-", she started.

   "KANny," He corrected.

   "Right, of course, Kanny, I think I should tell you something. "

   "What is it?", he asked, excited at the prospect of finding out what she saw when she closed her eyes.

   She took a deep breath and then began to speak slowly,"I don't see people and places and things when I close my eyes. Neither does anyone else.", there was a long pause as she drew in another breath and Kankri stared with his baited, "Did you ever wonder why all the other trolls have lusii to care for them, but you have me?"

   Kankri thought for a bit then finally said,"No. I liked you much better, I thought I was just lucky."

   Porrim smiled warmly at him, then decided she needed to continue," Well, you are very lucky... because... you're a mutant. Nobody else has your blood color either. "

   Kankri sat there, staring at her in partial disbelief then finally said, "So?"

  Porrim's eyes widened then closed as she searched for a proper explanation,"Because... our people are very... prejudiced and if anyone but me had found you, you would surely be dead by now." She couldn't muster the courage to look into her son's eyes, knowing they would be too filled with fear. Bur instead she heard,

   "Why?", She paused for a bit then looked up at her son's curious eyes.

   "Everyone else was nice to each other and got along."

   "What are you talking about?"

   "In my visions. It isn't my imagination, I know it, it's too real. Why can't this be like that world?"

   "I don't know Kanny, but that's just the way it is.", said Porrim, reaching out to pat his head. Kankri stood there and made what he meant to be his very bravest face. 

   "It doesn't have to be. We  _can_  get along and be happy, all of us! I know because it happened, but nobody else remembers it, that's all. Well I'm going to help them remember."

   Porrim looked at her son for what seemed like a very, very long time. Then said, "But what if something horrible happens? What if people can't or don't want to remember?"

   "What if we don't try and things get even worse. We have to, Porrim."

   Porrim, The Dolorosa, stared at Kankri, her signless child and finally said,"You're right. But we need to do this safely. If you die before you spread the message, it won't be at all effective."

   "Right."

   "Now, let's get you a shir-", The Dolorosa stopped short as The Signless grabbed the pelt they'd used as a wriggler sling and tied it around his shoulders.

   "That will do for now, I suppose.",she said.

   "Don't worry, you can make me some different clothes later, you're great at sewing."

   "How did you-?", she began to ask. But he just closed his eyes in reply.

   "Hm, you know, the style suits you, but I think you may need something more... presentable to be taken more seriously. "

   The signless little troll smiled up at his mother, knowing he was the only troll on Alternia who was lucky enough to have one. He reached for her hand and they walked out of the cave they'd been living in for a short while. 

   "Let's go, Kanny.", said his mother and they walked down the stream in the direction of the road and the nearest town.


End file.
